


Mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dubious Consent, Edging, M/M, Nipple Play, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure unapologetic smut of the D/S variety. Will is sensitive. Hannibal is relentless. Bla bla bla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Strong hands pushed Will roughly onto the wooden stool. His legs were splayed, bare back pressed against the wrought iron rail at the foot of the bed. It would become uncomfortable in a while but he couldn’t say he was likely to complain.

‘Hold your hands behind your back.’

Will looked up. Hannibal wore the same placid expression.

‘Aren’t you going to tie them?’ Will asked, frowning.

Hannibal smiled and cupped Will’s cheek.

‘No,’ his thumb brushed across Will’s lower lip. ‘I think you need to learn a modicum of restraint. Hands behind your back. Now, please.’

Any further protestations lodged in his throat, constricted by the sudden realisation that his needs and desires would be dismissed. They would be wielded and used against him as part of the game. Hannibal could do whatever he wanted. _Would_ do whatever he wanted and Will would encourage it. He always inevitably encouraged it. He took an unsteady breath and held both hands rigidly at the small of his back.

‘Good.’ Hannibal murmured, stooping to press a kiss to Will’s forehead. ‘Good boy.’

Will flushed at that, a rush of inexplicable heat surging through him. _Boy_.

‘Now then…’ Will barely had time to collect his thoughts when Hannibal swung a leg over both of his and straddled him. ‘What am I going to do with you?’

Groins pressed together, it focused Will’s attention enough to elude him from whatever answer he had been about to give. Hannibal shifted his hips slightly, one arm winding around to grip one of Will’s wrists, nails scraping the length of the straining tendons there. Will’s eyes fluttered closed, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He couldn’t meet Hannibal’s eyes; just couldn’t. He was afraid what would happen if he did.

Hannibal’s lips brushed his ear. ‘You’re shaking.’

Will gasped as Hannibal rubbed the pad of his thumb over one nipple.

‘Are you frightened?’

‘No…oh _fuck_ …’

Hannibal scraped the nipple with his nail then pinched, scattering whatever train of thought Will had begun to excavate his answer from. Hannibal rolled the hardened nub between his thumb and forefinger, pain and pleasure interlacing and melding as the pressure built. Will bit back a moan, hands clenching convulsively.

‘So sensitive here…see?’ Will whined as Hannibal pinched at his nipple again, twisting hard. ‘I wonder if you could come from this alone?’

‘Christ...’ Will could see it too clearly; Hannibal lying him flat, pinching, sucking, biting at his nipples for hours; slowly, agonisingly coaxing him towards release as Will twisted and writhed. He clenched his teeth over the low strangled sound he hadn’t been able to hold back.

‘Some day, perhaps,’ Hannibal murmured. ‘But for now…’

He leant forward and closed his lips around the achingly sensitive flesh. Will cried out, lost to the wet heat and steady suction. It took every ounce of restraint not to extricate his hands and clutch Hannibal’s head to him.

‘Oh my _god_...’

His vocabulary was promptly fading into nonexistence. Hannibal chuckled softly, licked at the nipple before turning his attention to the other. Sharp teeth closed around it, biting down harder and harder until Will thought the skin would break.

‘Christ, fuck, please,’ Will ground desperately against Hannibal, planting his feet on the floor and using it as leverage to rock up. Hannibal made a soft sound and gripped Will’s jaw, fingers digging in hard enough to make him gasp.

‘Why are you begging?’ he said softly, lips brushing the hollow of Will’s throat. ‘Do you think I’ll just give you what you want?’

Will whimpered. He couldn’t talk. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t do anything but feel.

Hannibal pressed his mouth just below the ridge of Will’s Adam’s apple, scraped the skin with his teeth before sucking. Will could see the bruise in his mind’s eye, livid red, high up and impossible to hide. Will writhed beneath him, nails digging into the palms of his hands.

‘So desperate to retain control yet so willing to surrender it,’ Hannibal whispered, tongue tracing the delicate bones at the base of Will’s throat. ‘How am I supposed to give you what you want when you don’t even know yourself?’

Will’s chest rose and fell in tandem with the rapid breaths that now forced themselves from him. Anything beyond Hannibal’s voice and touch faded into the background, irrelevant. He leant in and breathed against Hannibal’s shoulder.

Kissing the crown of Will’s head, Hannibal gently disentangled himself and stood, somewhat unsteadily. His cheeks were flushed, eyes alight with thinly veiled excitement as he sunk his hand into Will’s hair and pulled until Will tipped his head back. A small, helpless noise escaped him when Hannibal bought their mouths together.

Head held still by the hand in his hair, Will could do no more than accept whatever Hannibal chose to give him. Hands clenching and unclenching, he shifted restlessly as Hannibal’s tongue slid against his, running along the jagged edges of his teeth. His cock throbbed. He wanted to touch. He _needed_ to touch, just to relieve some of the torturous ache.

Hannibal’s teeth against the swell of his bottom lip made Will’s breath catch in this throat and that was it. Desperation and a hint of reckless disobedience twisted inside him. His hands moved of their own accord; one entangling in Hannibal’s hair, the other squeezing at his own aching cock. He bit and sucked at Hannibal’s lower lip while he had the chance, savouring the moment of stunned pliancy; the unfamiliar thrill of catching Hannibal off guard. He moaned, clawing at Hannibal’s hair, licking into the slick heat of his mouth…

A hand at Will’s throat held him still; fingers digging cruelly into his carotid. Will took a breath while he could, blinking up at Hannibal who was staring back at him with a curiously puzzled expression. There was a moment of deafening silence, Will’s heart hammering against his rib cage, before Hannibal reared back and slapped Will’s face hard. Will gasped, the force of the strike knocking the air from his lungs.

‘What did I tell you?’ Hannibal whispered, one hand sliding up to grip Will by the back of the neck.

The side of Will’s face throbbed, the initial sting receding into a dull bloom of heat. He swallowed, obedience consumed by a lingering stubbornness.

Hannibal dug his nails into the nape of his neck. ‘I asked you a question, Will.’

‘Ah…’

‘Answer me.’

‘You told me to keep my hands behind my back.’

‘And why is that, Will?’

‘Because, ah—‘ Will sucked in as much air as he could, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Hannibal’s free hand was at his chest again, rubbing at his agonisingly oversensitive nipples ‘Fuck, how can you…how do you expect…?’

Hannibal leant in, took Will’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged. ‘Disobedience and discourtesy…you have the uncanny ability to entwine the two quite effortlessly. Now…’

Will cried out as Hannibal dug in his nails and twisted. His cock jerked in his pants, wet and sticky at the head.

‘…what’s to be done about that, Will?’

‘Oh my… _fuck_ , _please_...’ Will could barely keep track of what he was saying; the insensible litany of pleas and demands culminating with a kind of strangled sob when Hannibal bent to suck at his nipple again.

‘Perhaps we’ll find out if this is enough to slake your hunger…’ Hannibal chuckled darkly when Will whined in protest. ‘No? You don’t want to try for me?’

‘Hannibal…’ Will moaned, hands twisting together. ‘I need, fuck…I need you. I just need you. Fuck, please---‘

Hannibal’s grip on his hair tightened once more, tongue sliding into Will’s mouth as he kissed him. He leant back after a moment, their foreheads pressed together.

‘Kneel,’ he said softly.

It took Will a moment to process the command through the haze of arousal and frustration. Once it had hit home however, he hastened to obey and slid off the stool onto his knees. Hannibal ran a hand through Will’s hair and pushed the newly vacated stool roughly to one side. Will wriggled his knees a little wider.

‘Turn over and place your hands on the rail at the foot of the bed.’

Will did that too, the metal blissfully cool against his burning skin.

‘Good,’ he heard Hannibal cross the room and the sound of a drawer being opened and shut followed by a familiar metallic rattle.

‘Shit…’

Eloquence was lost to him as Hannibal closed a circle of cold metal around Will’s wrist.

'Safe word?' Hannibal nudged Will's calf with his foot. 

'I---'

'Will.' There was no ignoring the warning in Hannibal's voice. Will shifted, brow furrowed.

'Red for stop. I can't think...'

'There's no need to get creative. Now I'll know what you really mean if you whine for me to stop.'

Hannibal then pulled the other hand cuff through the rail and snapped it tight around Will’s free wrist. Will rolled his shoulders, attempting to sooth the dull ache that was already gnawing in his biceps.

Hannibal seized Will’s hips; repositioned him until he was bent over, legs splayed and ran a hand gently down the length of his spine. Will knew what he must look like to Hannibal; knew what that must be doing to him. He arched his back, tilting his hips back and up, ass on display.

‘Enjoying yourself?’ Hannibal whispered, mouthing gently at the base of Will’s spine. Will made a sub-vocal noise and shivered at the scrape of Hannibal’s teeth against his skin.

‘Look at you…’ Hannibal grabbed a handful of Will’s ass and squeezed. Will moaned softly, rocking back into the touch. ‘You are so beautiful.’

Rough hands fumbled at Will’s belt and fly, yanking jeans and underwear down around his knees.

‘I wonder how long you’ll last…’ Hannibal murmured.

But before Will could even think to ask what he meant, Hannibal had spread his cheeks roughly and any line of thought Will had been clinging to promptly dispersed. Will waited, heart racing. He felt Hannibal’s breath then the shocking heat of his tongue pressed against his hole.

Some kind of feral noise ripped through Will’s teeth, though he couldn’t hear it. His heart pounded, blood roaring in his ears, his world diminishing solely to the sensation of Hannibal’s tongue spearing him open. Will hitched his hips back almost reflectively, hands tightening convulsively at the rail. Hannibal licked at him roughly, the point of his tongue pressing hard against the taut ring of muscle.

Will pulled against the restraints tethering him to the bed post, thighs trembling as he attempted to spread his legs wider; his progress compromised by the jeans and underwear around his knees. His cock throbbed and pulsed, pre come smearing across his stomach. Hannibal dug his fingers into the hollows of Will’s hips.

‘Fuck, fuck…oh my _god_ ’ Will almost wailed. ‘Hannibal, please…’ He wasn’t aware of what he was saying. Words were trivial, the relentless assault of Hannibal’s tongue driving the last remaining shreds of cogent thought from his mind.

‘What are you begging for?’ Hannibal drew back, the loss of contact drawing a desperate sound from Will. ‘Isn’t this what you wanted?’

‘Please,’ Will choked. ‘Let me come. I need it. Please God, I need it.’

Hannibal chuckled, a delicious, malicious little sound that made Will’s cock jerk.

‘God isn’t in attendance here, Will.’ He bit at the meat of Will’s ass. ‘There is us. And only us.’

His mouth was back on him at once, licking hard enough to make Will cry out. His thighs shook uncontrollably. He might have been sobbing; his eyes squeezed shut, brow furrowed in anguished pleasure. Hannibal made a small noise, hand sliding round to stroke Will’s inner thigh.

‘Fuck, Hannibal, I’m going to come…’ he worked his hips back, desperate for something to push him over the edge.

Hannibal’s grip on his thigh tightened and several things happened at once. Just as Hannibal thrust deeper inside Will with the tip of his tongue, he simultaneously bought his hand down hard against Will’s ass. The shockingly sharp pain entwining with agonising pleasure, Will came hard, cock untouched. He came until his body ached with it, dick jerking again and again, painting his stomach and chest.

Neither of them spoke for a few long minutes, their laboured breathing resonating around the quiet room. Hannibal placed a kiss at the base of Will’s spine and hastened to unlock the cuffs, catching Will when he slumped forward, exhausted. They sat there for a moment, Will cradled against Hannibal’s chest, listening the elevated thump of his heart.

‘I love you,’ Will heard himself slur. It seemed vaguely important that he say it.

He felt Hannibal’s smile against his forehead, heard the ghost of a laugh riding on his quiet exhale.

‘Sleep, darling.’ The soft press of his mouth against Will’s forehead felt good. ‘Sleep.’


End file.
